a fun day with the cullens
by bigandloud
Summary: this is basically the cullens having a random day, thanks to alice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story thang. I know a lot of people do this type of thing but hey, I want to too. This was inspired by my recent trip to a laser tag place, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or the mission impossible theme…sadly.**

Chapter 1

Edwards's pov

It was another day with Bella, not that it was any different from every day that I

picked her up for school. As I saw Bella come out of her house, I waited until she got

about

two feet away from the passenger side door and then ran out to open it for her, she was a

little startled but not really scared. She seemed to be happy enough as I told her that we

were skipping school today. "But, why?" she asked. "Alice wants me to keep it a

surprise"

I said. "Alice would do that" she grumbled, not really angry.

Bella's pov

We arrived at Edwards house and went inside to see the entire Cullen family –except

Carlisle and Esme- sitting on sofas and armchairs in the huge living room. Alice jumped

up and ran over to us "Bella, you came, I knew you would. This is going to be sooooo

much fun!" she crowed. "Sheesh Alice, tone it down," said Emmett. Alice turned to glare

at him, and told us that we were going to have a day of fun. "Fun?" I asked, a wary look

on my face, with Alice fun isn't always fun.

We drove down to Port Angeles at vampire speed and made it there in 12 minutes, I knew

because I kept my eyes on the clock the whole time. We followed Alice to a building that

said in big neon lights "laser assault" "laser tag?" I asked Edward; he glanced at me, then

got out of the Volvo, with an amused expression on his face.

We suited up in the gear and the instructor told us the rules and stuff and split us into two

teams, Edward, me, and Emmett, against Rosalie, jasper and Alice. Emmett kept making

faces at him behind his back, making me giggle, to the instructor's dismay. He showed us

the entrance to a dark room filled with smoke and black lights. "You guys have 30

minutes, "he said before ushering us in, and closing the door.

I couldn't see anything, and then Edward grabbed my hand and took us to our base to

charge

up. We waited for about 2 minutes, then the theme from mission impossible started and

we all spread out.

Emmett looked at Edward and Edward nodded, then turned to me, "Emmett wants to

circle around their base while we make a frontal assault" he paused waiting for my nod of

approval "lets get a move on, soldier" he said, I was getting into it. "No matter what

happens" I said with mock seriousness "never let them take you alive, and always

remember that I love you" he grinned my grin, then leaned in to kiss me before we

quietly sneaked off, into enemy territory.

**So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic. You don't have to review to get the next chapter, only if you want to.**

**Kalysha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the way it is on the page, my computer has seizures. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight** **or the Bee Gees.**

**Chapter 2**

Bella's pov

I had a better time playing laser tag than I thought I would. My team won. Even though Alice foresaw all our maneuvers. But still, a team with me on it actually won a game.

Although it was mostly due to Emmett's sweet skills and Edward's special talent. I mostly just ran around trying to act sneaky and shooting at everything that moved.

We got back our stat sheets, it turned out I didn't do to bad, seeing as how I was a human playing against vampires, and then the instructor called out what place we all got. 1st

Emmett, 2nd Alice, 3rd Edward, 4th Rosalie, 5th Jasper, 6th me. The winner got a free drink from the drink machine. Emmett gave it to me. As we walked out, Emmett kept

saying how he never even saw Alice. We were all laughing and joking, then we stopped in the parking lot and we decided to commemorate Alice on her excellent choice of a"

fun" place."Ohh, don't worry we're not done yet" she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Alice's pov

It was sooo fun playing laser tag with everyone. I was a genius; I can't believe Bella didn't fall down at all, even though it was dark. The next thing on my list was a little more

dangerous, at least for Bella. "Ok, come on everyone lets go!" I yelled. They all got in there cars and followed me through town.

We pulled up at a roller skating rink. As I was getting out of my Porsche I could hear Bella groan. "Its ok Bella I wont let you fall," said Edward. Everyone went in and got their

skates. We all rolled out and started skating around, even Bella smiled a bit. Jasper took my hands in his and we started spinning around. I could see Emmett and Rosalie skating

backwards, having a race. Bella was clinging to Edward, but every time she was about to fall, he would catch her and hold her up. It was about 10 minutes before the announcer

came on and told us to pair up with someone who we weren't paired up with already. Edward came over to me after handing Bella over to Emmett with a stern look. Rosalie

went over to jasper, he looked a little forlorn, but nothing demeaning to Rosalie. \

The music started, we had to go around twice with our new partners. Edward kept glancing nervously over at Bella. Emmett kept turning around and skating backwards in front

of Bella, going too fast for her and letting her skate on her own, until she wobbled too much and then he came back to hold her up, laughing. Jasper and Rosalie were talking

about something then Rosalie started laughing and jasper looked back at me and winked. After our two laps, a disco ball lowered from the ceiling then a bee gees song started

playing and everyone was doing seventies moves. We decided after a couple more songs to go home and have fun there.

**Ok people, I changed my rules. You now have to review to get the next chapter. Sorry. **

**By the way, any suggestions of what they should do would be helpful. Thanx**

**Kalysha **


	3. authors note, please read!

**Authors note:**

**ok, here is my deal... no one is reveiwing!!!!!**

**i will not post anymore chapters unless people start to review!!!!!**

**sorry to be so crabby, but ya know how it is...**

**_kalysha _**


	4. another authors note

Another authors note.


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks to carli for the idea!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'... especially anything twilight **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Emmett pov**

****

We were on our way back to our house when we passed the local zoo. suddenly I yelled at Rosalie "OMC, look rose! The zoo! Hurry and call alice, we have to go!!!" rose

called alice and told her to stop at the zoo. Although alice had already seen us at the zoo and decided that it was a good idea. after we called her, rose called edward and told him

the new plan. we were set

We pulled up and got out of the car. "Yesssssssssss!" I shouted. We got in line to buy tickets, which took forever. We finally got in, we were all looking at maps. "I think we

should just go around in a big circle" said bella, "that way we can see all the animals" Edward looked at her loving and agreed. "what exibit is first?" asked jasper. "ohh, great.

Mountin lions." Said bella.

**Edwards pov**

****

I looked at bella mischeviosly and then faked innocence. "well, lets go" I said, winking at her, she had a shocked look on her face. "uhh…edward…are you sure that's a good

idea to go that particular exibit?" she asked hesitantly. Which caused bursts of laughter to erupt from the rest of my family. "come on bella, lets go" I said.

We got past the lions without incident. Much to bellas surprise. We were walking down the path to go see the new chimp exhibit when suddenly out of nowhere, Emmett and

Rosalie started running and screaming down the path like maniacs. The rest of us stood there shocked, until I decieded to see what all the commotion was about.

_Emmetts mind: ahhhhhh!!!! Run for your lives!!!_

_Rosalies mind: help! Don't let them get me!!!_

"OK… that didn't help at all" I murmured. "apparently they are afraid that something is going to 'get' them". I told bella and the others... they all looked a little suspicious.

rosalies pov

emmett and his idiotic plans. i cant believe he made me go along with his stupid prank. but according to him, it was still only in the beginning stages.

* * *

**ha ha, a cliffie!!! Sorry it took me sooo long to update guys.**

**Please review!**

**_Kalysha_**


End file.
